


I See You Standing in the Corner

by berrries



Category: Smosh
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, I HAVE BEEN WRITING ALL DAY, i can't tag at the moment, such sweet sweet romance, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrries/pseuds/berrries
Summary: “Making your own food is like Valentine’s Day: it sucks and you never have what you need. Who ordered daddy?” He looked directly at you and didn’t really hide it.
Relationships: Shayne Topp/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	I See You Standing in the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> reader is a camerawoman and not all chapters will be as long as this one, i promise.

“Shayne likes you, it’s so obvious that people are commenting it. They’re jealous, Y/N. They want Shayne all to themselves, but noooooo, ‘that little slut Y/N is stealing my bbyyyyyyyyyy’,” Courtney enthused.  _ She’s soooo overreacting. Shayne hasn’t showed any interest AT ALL, _ you thought.  _ None at all. _

“Court, I’m going to be honest with you, stop drinking kombucha. You are seeing things that aren’t there.” She giggled.

“But kombucha is my lifeeeeee!”

“I thought you only drank it every few days?” You said in your oblivious mom character. It was a recurring thing with the people at Smosh.

“Yeah… it keeps my skin clear and it tastes good!” She started whining like a 13 year old brat. You put your hands up as if you were being arrested.

“I didn’t say anything about it!”

“Sure,” she mumbled under her breath. You heard it and laughed, causing her face to redden a bit.

“What did you do to my dear, precious Court Bourt?” Keith inquired as he sat next to the ginger and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“Y/N didn’t do anything wrong,” Courtney defended as she rolled her eyes. 

“I see you’re wearing your bean dip hat.” Keith groaned and leaned back on the couch.

“Fuck you!” You three laughed.

“Nice hat,” Olivia commented as she passed to get to Finnerty’s desk.

“OH MY GOD!” Keith yelled.

“STAHP YELLING!” Matt shouted from his office.

“I’m done with y’all’s shit. I’m outta here.” Keith left, probably to find Noah, so it was just you and Courtney once again. 

“So… Shayne.” You sighed.

“Courtney, I don’t want to have this conversation.”

“So if you’re avoiding the topic, I’ll just add that to my list of evidence!”

“You have a list of evidence?” Courtney snickered and shifted around in her position on the couch. “Tell me your evidence.”

“Um, okay. So number one, Shayne won’t talk about it. Damien’s the one who found out about his crush, like I discovered yours.”

“You didn’t.” She ignored your comment and continued listing her evidence.

“Um, two, you’re his favorite topic. Like, he talks about you and doesn’t hide it, but when we ask why he talks about you, he just blushes a little and shrugs it off like, ‘she’s like, my best friend’ and then Damien changes the subject to all of the best friend things they’ve done. It’s a good strategy, honestly. Okay, three. You literally watch him off set. Like, you setup the camera and sit there, staring at him. It’s kinda creepy. Ian’s pointed it out to all of us several times.”

“I’m going to beat his ass.”

“Ooh, who’s ass are we beating?” Monica cracked her knuckles.

“Ian’s,” Courtney revealed without hesitation.

“Oh, good, I have lots of reasons to beat his ass.” She chuckled and walked away. 

“Is that all your evidence?” Courtney cackled.

“Hell no! But I can’t list it all, I don’t have my Google doc on my phone… it’s only on my computer.” You gave her a look that pretty much said ‘what do you mean, google docs is saved on your account not device’. “I don’t do work stuff on my phone besides text.”

“And you text me a lot.”

“When we need an extra camera operator, we need an extra camera operator!” She defended.

“I know!”

“Y/N, we need you to record the ‘Every Musical Ever’ scene,” Damien informed you. “Whatcha talkin’ about, girls?”

“Shayne!” Courtney exclaimed. You face-palmed.

“Oh, he’s got it bad! He’s like, ‘I have to kiss Kimmy and Y/N’s gonna record it, I’m fucked!’. He needs help.”

“I need help! There’s nothing but friendship between us!” Damien cocked an eyebrow. “Okay, let’s talk about Shaymien. Ooh, what about Courtmien? Coshaymien? Possibly Shartney?” Damien shook his head and Courtney grumbled.

“We need you to record ASAP, we can’t wait forever.”

“Sure you can.”

“Not unless you want Sarah to kick your ass. Because we all know she’d do that.” You sighed and got up to follow Damien after you squeezed Courtney’s hand in goodbye. “Honestly, we’re just trying to make things harder for him. You are THE ONLY camera operator for all of his shoots from now on. But, there’s a catch: you have to pay attention. You can’t just stare because he’ll be staring at you too and you don’t want to make eye contact. Play hard to get,” Dames suggested.

“I AM hard to get.”

“Good.”

“But I don’t want to be mean,” you pouted thinking about hurting anyone’s feelings. Damien snorted.

“He loves you unconditionally. Nothing you can do will shake him off, he literally worships the ground you walk on.” You looked down at your outfit: the white Smosh sweatshirt but you’d cut off the bottom a while ago, making it a crop top, and dark skinny jeans with white Vans.  _ Good enough. _ You sat down behind the camera. Kimmy was already standing in the mini jail cell set for the Hairspray scene and Shayne was outside the cell as Link. Kimmy’s clothes were stuffed with pillows and stuffing so she fit the Tracy stereotype more. Shayne smiled at you and then looked to Damien as if to say ‘fuck. Just fuck’. Since Ryan had stopped working for Smosh starting early 2020, Sarah was directing for the time being.

“Okay, Y/N, ready?” She asked from beside you. You nodded and she counted down.  _ She doesn’t have much experience in directing yet. _ “Three, two, one, action.” You started recording and then sat to watch the scene.

“Link, what are you doing here?!”

“I came to rescue you! Amber was such a bitch, I overheard her and her mom talking shit about me behind my back, and since I was going to do it anyway, I broke up with me! So she threw my ring at me and I almost lost my eye!”

“Damn.”

“Yeah. So, uh, I’m kinda in love with you. Chillin’ with the black people and dancin’ and all, I realized I’m more than just my looks. I’m in love with you, and I don’t care how many cakes you can eat in a day.” Shayne had on the stupidest face ever. You could tell he was kind of uncomfortable, but the people watching on YouTube wouldn’t notice because they don’t know Shayne as well as you. He seemed really into it, with the true emotions buried under his actor facade.

“SCENE!” Sarah called. You stopped the recording and Sarah nodded while thinking. “I say it was good! No need to reshoot that.” She looked to you for your opinion and you nodded, then looked to her other side and Damien gave a smile and a thumbs-up.”That’s a wrap!” Kimmy groaned and stood, immediately pulling the stuffing out of her shirt. Shayne ran his fingers through his hair as he was approached by Damien, and you could tell by the nervous glances Shayne was shooting you that they were talking about you. You packed up the camera.

“Enjoy your lunch break,” Damien shouted.  _ Who is he talking too? _ Sarah was thinking the same thing.

“Who?”

“Uh… everyone, I guess!”  _ Must’ve been me. Oh yeah, I have lunch with the girls today! _ Lunch with the girls was literally all of the girls at Smosh, unless some didn’t show up or couldn’t make it.

“Sarah, who’s coming to girls’ club?”

“Um, me, I’m assuming you, Courtney, Olivia, Mari, and Monica.”

“Sweet.”

“I was never invited!” Shayne whined, coming over to hug you. That was a normal thing.

“Shayne, you aren’t a girl.” He ignored you.

“I haven’t seen you all morning, best friend!” I mumbled with his head resting on your shoulder.  _ God, I’m glad they don’t wear stage makeup. My sweatshirt would have a tan mess on the shoulder right now. _

“EXCUSE ME!” Damien thundered from across the room. You and Shayne turned around, still not breaking the embrace, and saw Damien with his hands up and a frown plastered on his face.

“Mm,” Shayne hummed.

“Sleepless night?” You asked.

“Kind of.”

“Don’t fall asleep on me, I can’t take you to girls’ club.” He whined but walked over to a jokingly distressed Damien.

“I cannot fucking believe you keep…” He trailed off as he and Shayne left your earshot. You grabbed your lunch and went to the small table outside the office. Kimmy passed by.

“Have fun with your mom!” Sarah called.

“I will! It’ll be great to catch up, you know?” She replied as she walked backwards toward her destination. You sat down and Olivia whistled.

“That hug earlier was… something.” You frowned in confusion. Monica rolled her eyes.

“Don’t act like Shayne didn’t attack you with hugs after the Hairspray scene.” You blushed and shrugged.

“He was tired, and like he said, best friends. No one says anything when he and Damien hug.”

“He and Damien aren’t best friends,” Sarah pointed out simply. At first you thought,  _ Oh no! Are they falling out of touch? How? They literally work together! _ And then you remembered that Shayne was YOUR best friend and you thought,  _ Yeah, Damien. MY best friend. _

“Right,” you answered.

“And we know that best friends can turn into more…” Courtney prompted before taking a bite of her turkey wrap. 

“Okay, so when you search up fanfiction websites or stuff, what’s more common, Shayne and me or Shayne and Damien?”

“Shaymien,” Olivia responded almost immediately.

“Exactly!”

“But you ARE a camera operator, and he gets more screen time and is more well known, so therefore the chance of people knowing you and shipping you with anyone, really, is lower than the chance of people shipping Shayne,” Monica justified. The girls just stared at various objects and blinked once before resuming movement.

“Nerd,” Courtney whispered.

“HEY!” Monica yelled. “You’re a nerd too!”

“We’re all nerds!” Sarah exclaimed.

“I’m just weird,” Olivia objected.

“Touché.” Everyone started eating again, not wanting to be late for work because of the ‘Shayne and Y/N tea’ and lack of time to eat.  _ Why is everyone talking about it today? This is more than normal… usually it’s just a comment from Courtney… unless… no. NO SHE DID NOT! _ You made a mental note to confront her about it later. After ‘girls’ club’ ended and everyone went back to work, you followed Courtney. She had to go to a Smosh Games shoot that you would be recording, so you confronted her then.

“Are you spreading rumors about me and Shayne?” She chuckled and burped.

“No, why?”

“Because up until today, you were like, the only one who knew.”

“You mean there is something there?!” You realized she thought you were dating. You shook your head vigorously.

“Just… feelings, I guess?” Courtney started hyperventilating and clapping, a look of pure joy on her face. “But you can’t tell anyone. Not Shayne, not the girls’ club, not Damien, no one.” She mimed zipping and locking her lips.

“Sealed shut.”

“The way it should be.” She nodded, a serious expression on her young features. However, the look fell and she giggled childishly. “Get it all out now, you can’t do that on camera,” you told her as you entered the room.

“Do what?” Matt asked, sitting in a chair on the set, scrolling through what was probably memes on his phone. He looked up and Courtney was hyperventilating again. “Mm.” He looked back at his memes as everyone else came in. You sat by the camera and zoned out, dreaming of Shayne, boring pitch meetings, and… the one after the shoot. A pitch meeting.

“Y/N! WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Lasercorn screamed as he shook you by the shoulders. You looked around. Everyone was ready for the shoot. Shayne was in the back, watching you. He smiled when you made eye contact.

“Sorry, I was… sleeping.”

“She learned from the best,” Olivia murmured.

“Are you going to be on Smosh Games?” You asked. She shook her head.

“Just watching.”

“Come on, let’s get started!” Mari whined. You shook your head to clear your thoughts. 

“Ready, in three, two, one, action!” You got to start and end the video because Sarah was in it.

“WE. ARE PLAYING. JOKE BOAT. AGAIN,” Lasercorn thundered.

“Because you guys loved it so much!” Courtney finished.  
“And we have love lives like Shayne Topp,” Sarah announced. You fought a snicker. Shayne pointed and started laughing too.

“Y/N’s laughing at me!”

“We need a Y/N cam at all times, like the Eat It or Yeet It Garrett cam!” Matt suggested. Olivia pulled out her phone and started recording you silently speaking, gesturing, and laughing at the wild scene before you.

“Y/N is our lovely camera operator,” Damien informed the audience.

“See, Olivia’s our camerawoman’s camerawoman!” Courtney exclaimed.

“Get on with the video!” You ordered, still laughing.

“Joke Boat, let’s go!” Ian boomed, finally speaking. After a while of coming up with prompts and jokes, it was time for the jokes.

“I wonder how many old jokes and roasts we’re bringing back!” Mari exclaimed, prompting everyone lo laugh as they remembered their pity party after the last time they played.

“Okay,” Courtney joked in her Boneless voice, “Shayne Topp is like Ian’s mom: funny as hell, but dead.” Everyone gasped and laughed.

“Starting off rough!” Sarah squealed in between breaths.

“I’M A FUCKING TOASTER STROODLE!” Was Courtney’s catchphrase.

“She spelled it wrong,” Olivia whispered in your ear. You both giggled.

“That’s a double roast!” Damien added.

“How’d you add two?” Sarah asked, starting her own conversation with Court.

“FUCK YOU, COURTNEY!” Ian yelled across the set.

“SHARON LIVES!” Lasercorn yelled. You laughed at the madness in front of the camera. Eventually everyone calmed down and Shayne got to tell his joke.

“I’m like a flower: I rely on others to help me reproduce.” That one got lots of laughs. “Who ordered daddy?” Shayne reused his catchphrase from the second game the last time they played, but he looked at you after he said it. He caught you looking and you both blushed and looked away.

“Don’t we all, though?” Ian pointed out.

“No, ‘cause bees move pollen from one plant to another,” Mari informed everyone. That round ended in a tie, both Courtney and Shayne getting half of the votes. That was kind of how it went for a while, until Shayne was back up.

“Making your own food is like Valentine’s Day: it sucks and you never have what you need. Who ordered daddy?” He looked directly at you and didn’t really hide it.

“Why are we all using the comparative format?” Ian whispered into his mic. Matt went against Shayne.

“I love my job. I have good hours, I get to do what I love… oh wait, I have Sarah Whittle for a coworker.”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Meh-mehs!” Was Matt’s catchphrase.

“This was a good one!” Ian commented as everyone voted. Matt won the round, but Courtney was a supportive friend.

“It’s okay Shayne, one day you will have what you need on Valentine’s Day.” Sarah gave him a hug and he shot you a look that basically said ‘save me’.

“Okay, so, Damien won! This was so much fun, Sarah got owned again, Shayne is still sexless and lonely, and we all need help. Pity party again?” Mari inquired. Everyone nodded and made small comments.

“PUNCH THE NOTIFICATION BELL AND WATCH THESE VIDEOS! YouTube’s selection is okay, but we have a better choice designed just for you!” Lasercorn gestured to the left and right bottom corners.

“I don’t think we can legally promise that,” Matt figured.

“Whatever,” Lasercorn responded.

“Cut! Great job guys, we’ll get today’s footage to the editors! You guys get to the pitch meeting,” you commanded, giving high-fives to you girlfriends as they passed.

“Fuck, now I don’t have an excuse to ditch!”

“Haha, see, now I told you guys so you all have to suffer with me!” You celebrated.

“Oh, wait, I forgot I have big news to share, so I kinda have to go.”

“Ooh, Ian has news!” Shayne repeated in a high-pitched voice.

“Get your asses to the meeting!” You yelled on your way to Spencer’s office. “Today’s footage, pitch meeting, come on,” you told him as you set the camera on his desk. He nodded, plugged the camera into the computer, and started loading the editing software before following you to the meeting room. It was boring, like all meetings, until everyone got up and dashed to the door.

“Woah woah woah, we aren’t done here! Sit back down!” Ian ordered like a teacher. 

“The bell doesn’t dismiss you, I do,” Shayne muttered, getting a laugh from you. He blushed and grinned as he looked up at your pretty face. Once everyone sat back down, Ian took a deep breath and revealed the news.

“So, we’re going on a road trip.” Everyone sucked in their breath. “Across the U.S. We all need to get out of L.A. and we’re going to record it Squad Vlog style, but everyone who wants to come can join us.” Some of the crew shook their heads or showed no interest, but the people typically on camera were super psyched. “So we’re taking the bus from Summer and Winter games! Everyone will need a group since each one gets a camera. More details will come tomorrow, and we’re leaving Friday after work! Enjoy your night!” Everyone got up and started for the door.

“Hey, Y/N, um…” You saw Courtney nod and you looked behind you to see Shayne, flustered and nervous. “Do you want to be my partner for the road trip?”

“Of course, best friend!” He grinned and you two hugged, swaying slightly in the middle of the meeting room. 

“THAT’S IT! Courtney, will you be MY partner?”

“Yeah, Dames!” The two linked arms and Courtney looked back to wink at you before she and Damien left the room.

“I’m super excited! I love road trips, hotels, seeing the world… it’s just great.”

“I agree. I can’t wait to get away from L.A., and since graduating college I have more free time to explore and have fun with friends. I’m so hyped!”

“We can help each other pack and get ready” You realized you were maybe a little too enthusiastic… 

“I agree! I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, Shanyé!”


End file.
